The Weekend
by Kithryn
Summary: Sookie has never thought of Eric as anything but her brothers friend but will one Halloween weekend change all that. Sookies POV. AU/AH. Written for Eric and his Great Pumpkin.


**Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest**

**Title: The Weekend**

**Your Pen name: Kithryn**

**Characters: Sookie, Eric, Jason, Tara, Pam, Alcide, Hoyt, and JB**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own** t**he SVM characters or universe. I'm just borrowing them.**

**This is my first attempt at any kind of fanfiction, and any kind of lemons. I couldn't have done it without the help of my lovely betas...mischievousmaya, facinatingnewthing, and nycsnowbird. Thanks ladies!**

**8:00 pm October 29**

It was one of those wonderful nights, the kind where you can feel just a hint of fall in the air, but it isn't quite cool yet. Halloween has always been my favorite time of the year, but his year it was even better than the ones before for so many reasons. First, I was finally single after being stuck in a dead-end relationship for way too long. Bill Compton wasn't a bad person, or even a bad boyfriend. He was just boring and extremely predictable. Even though I feel like a terrible person for saying so, it is the God's honest truth, and it was the reason I finally got up the nerve to end things for good after four long years together.

Don't get me wrong: I really did love him at one time, but I learned the hard way that a man that seems perfect when you are 18 might not look so good by the time you are 23. So after I finished college and moved back to Bon Temps, Bill had to go. I needed a break from men and I need a break from New Orleans. I don't care what everyone says about going home again; it hasn't been a problem for me so far. It was very easy to fall back into my old routine of lying out in the sun during the day and working a few night shifts waiting tables at night. It was all working out.

All of this brings me to the second reason I was so happy on this particular October night. Since I had been working back at Merlotte's over the summer, I had a chance to get a lot closer to my brother Jason's girlfriend, Tara. They had been dating for years and I always thought she was a real sweet girl, but since they were all four years ahead of me in school, I never got invited to hang out with Jason's group of friends. Now even under the best of circumstances I'm sure that would be frustrating for any little sister, but it had been particularly hard on me growing up because everyone knew my brother's friends threw the best parties. In a town the size of Bon Temps there isn't much to do anyway, so being excluded from the only social event worth going to had been especially hard on me as a teenager.

I could have tried to fight it, but it wasn't worth the embarrassment. The one and only time I tried to sneak into one of his parties, Jason threw me in his truck and dragged me home to our Gran. It wasn't one of my best memories from high school. However, now that I was a legal adult, as well as the best friend to his girlfriend, he couldn't stop me. What I never expected was for _Jason_ to be the one to issue me an invitation.

"Are you planning on going to the lake with us this weekend?" he asked me as I was setting his chicken finger basket on the table. Every year Jason and all his friends rent a house on D'Arbone Lake for Halloween, but in the past, it was just one more event I had never been allowed to go to.

"I didn't know that I was invited." I replied evenly. I was thrilled that he asked, but I wasn't going to let him know that. The lake house they rented was one of the nicest along the waterfront and it came complete with a hot tub and a pool table. Tara had told me all about it last night when she agreed to ask Jason if I could go this year.

"Yeah, well Stacy dumped Hoyt, so she ain't going, and if we don't get one more person we all have to pay more money," Jason said baldly as he inhaled another french fry in his month. I should have known there was a good reason he was letting me go my brother is nothing if not cheap.

"Well, I don't have any plans so far, and I would hate for my costume to go to waste." I tried not to sound too excited even though inside I was spiraling with joy. I don't think that anyone had a clue what a big deal this was to me—unless, of course, they knew what it was like to be the little sister that had always been excluded. Jason and all his friends had always been so popular in school and somehow I had always fallen short.

"Good! We are leavin' around 4pm tomorrow. It will be $68 cash and we need it up front." He didn't sound very enthusiastic that I was going, but I didn't really care. In addition, the thought of what he would say when he saw my costume made up for any lack of enthusiasm he was showing. He was going to be so mad and I gleefully couldn't wait.

"I'll get it to you after my shift," I said sweetly and I moved on to my other table. I only had two so I was left with plenty of time to mentally plan my weekend. I would have to pack and then go by the liquor store. I had never been a big drinker, but I didn't want to be stuck drinking that god-awful punch Hoyt made at every party. I decided a nice bottle of wine would be a perfect accompaniment—well, as nice of a bottle of wine as could be had at the Bootlegger's liquor store in Bon Temps. Since it was a slow night and I was distracted with my to-do list, my shift seemed to fly by.

I knew it was going to be an amazing weekend, I just didn't know how much so!

**4:15pm October 30**

I was packed and waiting the next day when Tara and Jason pulled in the driveway to pick me up. Gran had been happy for me when I told her I was going. She thought that Jason and I hadn't been spending enough time together since he moved into our parents' old house last year. It had been for the best; the house had just been sitting empty since my parents died in the flood almost 15 years ago. At least now, there was someone there to take care of it. I had to giggle, though; Gran missed Jason and, like any other grandmother would, complained all the time that he never came around anymore.

Who I didn't expect to see was Eric sitting there in the back of Tara's Ford Explorer.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I managed.

It wasn't that I wasn't happy to see Eric it was just that I was surprised. Eric and Jason had been best friends since middle school, but since he opened a bar last year in Shreveport, Eric had been too busy to come around very much. When I was in high school, all the boys were a little afraid to talk to be because of my brother, but they were _terrified_ because of my brother's best friend.

Eric was at least 6'4", and all of it was hard muscle. There weren't too many guys in Bon Temps that weren't scared of Eric. There definitely weren't any girls that didn't lust after him. Between him and my brother, they had slept with most of the girls in town, maybe even in the state. This was a complication that I didn't need; not only would Jason be watching my every move, now he would have Eric's help as well.

"It's nice to see you too, Sookie," he murmured, following it with a smirk that made me want to hit him. "I decided I've been spending too much time at work lately. The Bayou can do without me for a couple of days."

The Bayou was one of the best bars in Shreveport, maybe _the_ best, but that still wasn't saying much. I took Bill there one night after it had opened and we had a great time. The night had gone great until Bill got jealous and accused me of having something going on with Eric. It was ridiculous. Other than a small crush when I was in the 6th grade, there had never been anything between Eric and me. He was simply the "other" bodyguard I didn't want or need when I was growing up.

"It's nice to see you Eric. Now are you going to move over or do you expect me to ride on top of the car?" I asked, rolling my eyes at him. He helped me with my bags and made room for me in the back seat, although it was still a tight fit. It was a good thing we didn't have that far to go.

There wasn't much talking for the rest of the trip. We listened to the radio, and I stared out the window enjoying the fall colors that were beginning to dot the trees. When we were almost there Eric leaned over and conspiratorially whispered, "So does your brother know you like to hang out in bars now?"

I shot him a dirty look and rose to the bait. "I don't hang out in bars, I was just showing Bill around Shreveport. He had never been."

"Oh Bill, that's your boyfriend right? Was he the short, pale guy with the bad haircut that came in with you?" He was smirking at me again.

"Bill _was_ my boyfriend. He isn't short, or pale, and there is nothing wrong with his hair."

He was goading me. Honestly, anyone would look short next to Eric, and Bill might have had a light complexion but he wasn't pale! The hair, well, he had me there. Bill's hair had never been my favorite thing about him. I just couldn't believe I was defending him to Eric! There was just something about Eric that made me feel combative. It might have been because he was the only one of Jason's friends that was smart enough to make me question myself.

"Whatever, I just think you could do a lot better. He seemed kind of boring," he said coolly.

I didn't know how to respond so I decided to keep my mouth shut. We were pulling up on the cabin anyway so I forgot all about Eric and his negativity. The cabin was beautiful and up until now, I had only seen photos. It offered spectacular views of the lake from three levels with lots of balconies and even a tower. It was just too bad it was a little too cold to go swimming.

"Come on Sookie, I will show you which room is yours," Tara offered as she hopped down from the front seat and headed for the stairs. I grabbed my bag from the back and followed her.

**6:30pm October 30**

"This is my room?" I asked. We were at the summit of the tower after climbing carefully up a narrow and steep stairwell that led to a single small room.

"Yeah, well, Jason and I have the master bedroom, Hoyt and JB have the bunk beds, Alcide and Pam have the guest room, and Eric is sleeping on the futon downstairs. This was the only one left. But if you're scared you could always sleep downstairs." Tara was such a sweetheart, but I had a feeling Jason put me up here on purpose to keep me away from all the guys.

"You know me. I don't get scared." It was true I wasn't like most other girls: it took a lot shake me and even though the tower was a little bit creepy it was also very cozy. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you are sure," she smiled. "I'm going down to change clothes but the boys are probably already outside building a bonfire if you want to go out there."

With that, she hurried down the stairs and I realized she was the one that was scared of the tower.

Friday night was the night we would all sit around the fire and tell ghost stories. Saturday night would be the big Halloween party that had become a tradition for everyone within 20 miles of the lake. If the pictures from last year were any indication, the party had the good potential of getting a little crazy.

I spent a few minutes trying to figure out what to wear before deciding on a soft pink sweater that showed just a little bit of my bare midriff and some old jeans that made my butt look fabulous. My brother's friends wouldn't be the only ones at the bonfire and I was in the mood to find a cute guy to flirt with. I took one last look in the mirror and then headed downstairs, stopping along the way to grab a glass of wine from the bottle in the fridge.

Outside, I noticed that everyone including Tara had managed to beat me to the fire. It was starting to get a little cold. I found a spot on a big log next to Eric and got ready for Pam to start the first story. It wasn't a great story, something about a bus full of cheerleaders that drowned in the lake and returned for the homecoming game, but Pam was good storyteller.

The night passed and a few more people showed up but unfortunately, there were no attractive guys. As I was checking for prospects one last time, I noticed that Eric was staring at me.

"Are you expecting someone?" he asked as he leaned back with his long legs stretched out in front of the fire. I couldn't help but notice how sexy he was. And as soon as I thought it my mouth went dry. Eric? Sexy? Maybe the wine was getting to me! Two glasses wasn't much but I had always been kind of a lightweight. The way he was observing me made me feel like he could read my mind and I desperately raced to think about anything else.

"I was just looking around trying to decide if there were any guys here I could hook up with." It was the first thing I thought to say, but it had sounded a lot better in my head.

"Hook up?" his mouth was hanging open and I could tell I had shocked him.

"Come on Eric, girls think about getting laid too." I suddenly found that I liked surprising him, and wondered just how outrageous I had the nerve to be.

"Really? I always thought of you as the shy type Sookie."

He had recovered from his shock and was once again staring at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Didn't you punch Bobby Lewis in the 10th grade just for trying to touch your leg?"

Something about the way he said it that made me irrationally angry _and_ embarrassed.

"First of all, I was only in the 10th grade! Second, he was trying to touch a lot more than my leg!"

It was then that I looked up and noticed everyone had drifted away from the fire. Jason and Tara were cuddled up on the porch, and everyone else was watching Alcide try to blow up a pumpkin. I decided if I was going to take it this far I could go a little further.

"Do you want to touch my leg, Eric, to prove I'm not shy?"

I slid my thigh closer to him on the log. I didn't really expect him to take me up on it, but damned if he didn't. When he reached out and put his hand just above me knee, I had to grit my teeth to stop myself from jumping out of my body. Instead, I stared him in the eyes and steely said, "See? Not shy."

"Your turn," he prodded. His hand was still on my leg, and it was hard to concentrate on anything other than the warm sensation of his long fingers on my thigh. It took a minute for my mind to clear enough for me to process what he was saying. "Now you touch my leg," he clarified and I could tell that he was greatly amused.

I didn't know what else to do so I looked him straight in the eye, smiled and seductively reached out to put my palm on the inside of his thigh just above his knee. This was a kind of face off. Who would look away first? I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, and something else was pounding a little lower. It should have been awkward but it wasn't at all. Finally he laughed and stood up.

"I'm going to get another beer. Want one?"

Just like that, it was over and he was offering me a drink. "A beer would be great."

As he walked away, I had a moment to consider what had just happened. The Eric that I had known my whole life just touched my leg and it had made me instantly wet! How in the world did that happen?

When Eric came back with the beer I had managed to pull some semblance of myself together. It helped that some of the others were starting to gather back around the fire. The night had turned surprisingly cold and I was wishing that I had worn more than a thin sweater. The wind blew through the trees and I shivered a bit, especially since I was now holding a very cold beer.

"Cold?" Eric asked and I noticed that he had a blanket. He must have got it from inside when he went to get the beers. He shook it out and pointedly held it out for me.

"A little," I responded and scooted close to him on the log so I could share it. He wrapped it around both our sets of legs.

"I don't know how your brother would feel about you sitting this close to me Sookie." he was teasing me again, but this time I just smiled at him

"My brother is throwing up in the bushes Eric" I said pointing to the corner of the yard where Tara was trying unsuccessfully to persuade Jason to make it up the steps and go inside. Hoyt's punch had definitely been a bad idea. I moved a tiny bit closer. .

It was JB's turn to tell a story, and for a guy that was normally shy, I was impressed by what a good storyteller he was after a few shots of tequila. I had never been particularly afraid of zombies but the combination of his sound effects and my nerves made me jump a couple of times until somehow I found myself sitting in between Eric's legs. He didn't seem to mind, in fact, he rearranged the blanket matter of factly, so I leaned back against him. Everyone was having a great time, and it anyone noticed that I was practically sitting in Eric's lap they didn't comment on it.

After JB's story was over I looked at my watch and was surprised to find that it was after midnight. We all started reminiscing about high school and Bon Temps. It was a good thing Tara was upstairs with Jason. I don't think she would have liked Hoyt telling the story about the time he fell asleep in Jason's closet during a party and woke up to hear Jason having sex with Amber Lewis.

An hour had passed when Alcide started a story about werewolves but it was long and complicated and I wasn't really paying attention. I leaned further back and looked at the stars. It was a beautiful night. I was in the middle of trying to decide if I was looking at the big dipper or Orion's belt when I felt Eric's hand brush softly against my stomach. My silence was my acquiescence and he moved his fingers up to graze the bottom of my bra. I didn't know what to say or do—I just knew that I didn't want him to stop. For a few aching minutes he fanned his fingers against my stomach until I felt him slide his thumb under my bra and cup my breast in his hand.

I know I should have stopped him. We were surrounded by at least 10 other people but I didn't care. I only knew I wanted more. As he moved his thumb over my nipple I took a deep breath and leaned deeply into him. I could feel his erection pressing into my back. I had heard rumors about how big Eric was. After all, Bon Temps is a very small town. I was surprised to find they hadn't been exaggerated one bit. I wanted to touch him but there were limits to what I was willing to do, even under a blanket. Apparently Eric didn't have those same limits. As I was enjoying the feel of his hardness against my back I felt his hand dip lower until it was at the top of my jeans. He paused for a moment giving me a chance to catch up with the thinking parts of my brain.

"No! Pam is right beside us!" I whispered softly. My voice came out more seductive then I had intended but it was hardly a surprise considering my body was urging me to rip his clothes off and fuck him right there in front of everyone.

"Shhhh!" he whispered hoarsely against my ear. My body wriggled in response. "No one can see what we are doing, let me touch you."

I moaned softly and he had the button on my jeans undone is less than a second. I felt him lift the band of my lace panties … and then JB fell in the fire. He didn't fall all the way in the fire just enough to make everyone jump up and check on him, including Eric and I. I quickly refastened my jeans so no one would notice. It is amazing how an idiot almost setting himself on fire can ruin a good party, so after that we all headed inside. When I walked up the steps I glanced back down to find Eric looking at me. I wondered if he was as freaked out about what had almost happened as I was. Either way it had been a very interesting night.

**1:00 pm October 31**

I slept in late the next morning and woke up to find that all the boys had gone into town to get alcohol for the party. The girls were downstairs putting up decorations, so after a quick shower I joined them. We discussed our costumes and talked about how fun the night was going to be. I was draping spider webs in the corners when Tara walked over to me.

"So what is up with you and Eric?" she grinned knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I protested. It wasn't like I could tell her we almost … well I didn't know what we had _almost_ done, but I couldn't tell her about it.

"I heard that you were sitting in his lap at the fire." Tara was a nice girl but she had a habit of being very nosy.

"It was cold outside. We were sharing a blanket. It was nothing." I tried to sound casual but wasn't sure that I had pulled it off.

"If you say so."

I could tell she didn't believe me, but I didn't really care.

"Will you help me with my hair tonight, Tara?" I was desperate to move her off the subject and this worked. We started talking about possible hairstyles for my costume, and I told her I would lace her into her Greek goddess costume if she needed help. Around dark we went upstairs to get ready just as the guys were pulling into the garage.

**7:00 pm October 31**

It didn't take me very long to get ready since there wasn't very much to my costume. My hair was a little more complicated though. It took me a bit to figure out how to get all the curls Tara had made to stay piled on top of my head, but the end result was very lush. On my way down I ran into Jason on the stairs.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" He looked more confused than mad.

"I'm Tinkerbell!" The costume I had picked was short and green with sequins all over. It dipped low in the front and showed off a pretty good amount of my boobs. I chose the costume for that reason, my breasts were definitely my best feature. The outfit was completed with a pair of spiky 4 inch heels, and sparkly sheer fairy wings.

"You look like a shiny green hooker," He teased, laughing as I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

I didn't care what he though of my costume. At that moment, I was more concerned about what Eric would think. While I was getting dressed I had made my decision. I was really going to do it. I couldn't stop thinking about him, and it had been such a long time since there was a guy who caused my libido to twist and jerk like he had. I was on fire. I knew it was a bad idea but for once I planned to ignore the voice inside my head and go with what felt right.

There were already a few people milling around downstairs when I got there. Some of the partygoers were ready to get an early start. I went into the kitchen to get a drink and spotted him instantly standing by the refrigerator. He wasn't wearing a costume.

"Why didn't you dress up?" I pouted.

"I did. See?" He opened his mouth to reveal a set of plastic fangs. "I'm a vampire, and you are a fairy?" he asked.

"Tinkerbell." I replied.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Well Tinkerbell you look very hot tonight."

My mouth went dry and I suddenly remembered that I had come into the kitchen to get a drink. As I reached past him to open the fridge door I fell off my high heels and into him. The next think I knew we were kissing. I'm still not sure if I kissed him first or if he kissed me—it didn't matter. It was hot. I noticed he was running his hand up the back of my thigh to cup my ass. I pushed against him and felt my knee slide between his thighs. He groaned. I realized where we were and pulled away quickly. I took a couple of breaths. It was now or never.

"Let's go upstairs." I could believe that I had been brave enough, or stupid enough to say the words that were running through my head, but he nodded and we headed up the back steps to my tower room.

As soon as the door was shut behind us he drew me into his embrace and kissed my lips, my face, my neck. His hands were all over me. I wanted to touch him so bad last night and now I finally could. While he worked to undo the zipper on my costume with one hand, I reached to undo the buttons on his shirt. I ran my hands over the strong muscles in his chest and followed with my tongue. Then we were kissing again. Eric was an amazing kisser. He traced the outline of my lips with his tongue. My zipper was loose enough by then that I was able to wiggle out of the dress and it fell in a pool to the floor. I felt a soft snap and my bra was following and then Eric was kissing me down the length of my throat, into my shoulders and across my breasts. When he took my nipple in his mouth I could have came right there. I could feel his fingers pushing my panties to the side and he slowly put a long finger inside me.

I wanted more! I yanked down my panties and reached for his belt buckle. With quick jerks, I pulled the belt loose, popped the metal button and slid down his zipper.

His pants joined my costume on the floor.

I hungrily stroked him. He was so hard and I my body was careening with images of what it would feel like to have _that_ inside me. He had other ideas. He pushed me back against the bed and joined me, his mouth moving down my body until I could feel his breath between my thighs. I felt my breath stop. I couldn't move. Couldn't think. I felt his mouth cover my center and I moaned out loud.

"Please Eric," I begged.

"What do you want? Sookie, tell me," he murmured huskily.

I sat up and pulled him up to me fiercely. I ran my tongue along the base of his throat to the notch of his ear and then I whispered back, "I want you to fuck me. Now."

Apparently those were the magic words because in a second his lips were crushing mine and he was sliding inside of me. In moments I orgasmed, my voice a keening wail as I called his name over and over. He stilled only for a moment and then began to stroke faster. It wasn't long before I felt another orgasm building. This time when I came he did too. I gripped his shoulders and buried my face in his neck. It was by far the most amazing sex I had ever had.

We lay there for a while boneless, rapturous, but soon reality was creeping in. I could hear the distant sounds of the party, people shouting and laughing below, music. I was beginning to think rationally again. I hoped no one had noticed us missing.

"We better get back downstairs before people wonder where we are." I tried to stand and get dressed but Eric pulled me back down.

"I think we should just stay here." He smiled and started to kiss me again.

"Eric I'm serious, Jason will flip out if he finds us up here!"

"I don't think so. I already told Jason that I was going to ask you out." He didn't seem at all concerned and was making no attempt to put his clothes back on.

"What? When did you do that?" I didn't know what was going on but it didn't make any sense.

"A few months ago when you came in to The Bayou that night." He was so matter of fact as if it wasn't important at all!

"And just what did he say when you told him?" I couldn't imagine my brother and Eric having that kind of conversation about me. My head was spinning and I wished that I had that drink I never got the chance to get earlier.

"He said that I was welcome to try and that anyone _had_ to be better than that guy Bill." He chuckled and began kissing my neck again and I tried to assimilate what he'd just said.

"We should still probably go back down. Jason might be okay with you asking me out but this isn't exactly a date." I made one last halfhearted attempt to rise but Eric tilted my head in his hand, kissed my mouth lightly and shook his head smiling..

"Relax lover, we'll go back down in a minute." Eric murmured and I forgot all reason as he moved back over me.

It was actually almost an hour before we made it back downstairs, but by then the party was so crowded it didn't matter. We rejoined the party and even danced to a few songs. The night was over way too soon, but Eric spent the night with me and that was just the beginning. He had been right. Jason didn't really seem to care that we were together, but he made it clear that he didn't want any details.

That was 5 years ago and we are still together and very much in love. We got married 2 years ago in the fall and every Halloween we celebrate our anniversary at the lake. It is strange how one weekend can change your whole life, but I wouldn't change a thing.

FIN


End file.
